Sparkle Maidens
is a magical girl series created by sisters, Hishikawa Lorelei and Haruna. The story revolves around a group of 5 eight grade students, revealed to be the descendants of extraterrestrial goddesses from another planet, who must defeat their equal and enemy, who plans on purging the universe. Story Beyond the Milky Way, there is a planet called Kirakira; for many eons, it was ruled by the power of five goddesses, Amor the Passionate Guardian, Diamond the Keeper of Wisdom, Stella the Connecting Priestess, Floretta the Gentle Gardener, Luna the Gazing Warrior and Grave, the keeper of the living and deceased. In the present (year 20XV), Aino Hana, your average middle school student discovers that after seeing a mysterious meteor shower, she is the descendant of a goddess! Now its up to Hana, with the help of a mysterious girl named Valery, appearing on and off, she must find the three remaining people, who must fight to save the universe from the strange entity known as Grave. Characters Maidens : The main character of the series. Hana is a kind and sanguine girl, who often stumbles into terrible and unlucky situations, but somehow always doesn't give blamed or in trouble. Despite being a straight A student, having loving parents and popularity, she is quite lonely, especially since she's an only child. Hana is always trying to find new challenges and feats to attempt. Hana's maiden form is , the red descendant of Amor. : The stern and serious, no nonsense-type girl, who is class representative of class 2-3. Tall for her age in addition to fashion sense, Rachel is often considered and seen as an adult, rather than 15 year-old. She loves ice cream and cute things, especially babies. Rachel has a habit of saying , when provoked or simply asked a question by someone she doesn't know, putting her off as rude. Rachel's maiden form is , the blue descendant of Diamond. : Highly naive and energetic, Dina is the star player of the Sunshine Academy girl soccer team. Dina has a habit of saying , when happy, or just about any situation she thinks it can be used in. Behind her happy go-lucky exterior, Dina is a sad, depressed girl who dreams of seeing her sick little brother out of the hospital soon as possible. Dina's maiden form is , the yellow descendant of Stella. : A 'rough and tumble' tomboy, Phoebe comes from a family of both delinquents and famous individuals, and most of her family and some friends are in prison, including her mother who she holds a grave hatred toward. When she was younger, Phoebe was a famous child actress but developed self esteem issues after forgetting her lines and embarrassing herself at her last showing. Phoebe's maiden form is , the green descendant of Luna. : A new student from a quiet town outside Japan. Sumire dreams of opening her own flower shop in the future, which she has planned to name . Timid and introverted, Sumire isn't the type of person you'd find running outside, but instead practicing flower arranging with her mother and grandmother. She has a pet butterfly and has phobias of blood and crowds. Sumire's maiden form is , the purple descendant of Floretta. Antagonists : The mysterious 6th Sparkle Maiden who appears whenever the other 5 are in battle or injured, but doesn't save them or anything, but simply watches. She is very stoic and aloof. She bares a striking resemblance to Hana's strange and observant classmate, . She is the black descendant of Grave. Supporting Items Category:Fan Anime Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Magical Girl Anime